76th Hunger Games
by PJFreak007
Summary: The districts had another failed rebellion attempt and now they must pay by sending double the amount of tributes. Victors are communicating through a secret network to plan the next strike. Let the 76th Hunger Games begin! OC/ Finnick Katniss/Peeta OC/Johanna
1. Chapter 1

***This is the story of my original character Desiree. Don't worry it's not just about her of course. This story will have many POVs and I decided to go straight into the reaping to delete the fluff. More information will be revealed as the story goes on.***

**Chapter 1**

I took my place among the large crowd of 15 year olds and stood there ready to pass out. Many people seemed extremely excited and for what? I thought of something that made me happy…him. I smiled thinking about the party. I looked on stage and there he was sitting patiently. My boyfriend and the love of my life…Finnick Odair. He smiled and worked the crowd like always. As much as I tried I couldn't shake this feeling…the feeling that something extremely bad was about to happen. Every time I heard the word reaping the past month my stomach churned and I got queasy. Mayor Kline came on stage and gave us his opening speech.

Finnick caught sight of me and smiled, but I was feeling so sick that I couldn't smile back. I looked over to see my best friend Jaii-Jaii in the large group of 16 year olds and my sister was in the crowd of 18 year olds. I couldn't see my brother though, I'm sure he was still nervous. As Ginicki Maraj got on stage my stomach began to flip flop and my hand started shaking slightly. I listened as she made her little speech and began the drawing.

"Let's start with the girls shall we?" she says in her high pitched capitol accent. She pulled a name from the large glass ball. Since of the most recent rebellion attempt all the districts were being punished, now there were double the amount of tributes that had to enter the Games.

"Samantha Anderson," she called out with a bright smile. I let out a deep breath and waited for the next name. Samantha made her way to the stage happily, she was obviously a career. I remembered seeing her in TC3 (training center 3) where Finnick worked. She worked with the advanced students. I could tell she was extremely strong, and she looked like she wasn't afraid of anything. She was tall and pretty built with thick eyebrows and medium length black hair with freckles. She smiled and saluted the crowd.

"The other female tribute will be…." she pulled out another slip of paper "Desiree Lopez" my jaw dropped and my blood ran cold. The crowd was beside themselves. I heard some say "damn her life is just fucked up," and "the odds are definitely not in her favor," Finnick's face had become pale and we locked eyes until the Peacekeepers practically dragged me onto the stage. I saw Jaii-Jaii and my sister trying to volunteer but with all the commotion no one could hear or pay attention.

"Ladies and gentleman quiet down please," Ginicki says looking out into the excited crowd. The peacekeepers start whistling loudly trying to gain control of the unruly crowd.

"Now for the boys…." she pulled out a slip of paper " Jasper Anderson," the crowd went wild and I started getting even more sick. Tears streamed down my cheeks and then…I threw up and the world felt like it was moving in slow motion then everything went black.

When I woke up I was in the Justice Building. Finnick was holding something under my nose and I was instantly aroused. He looked extremely worried.

"You ok Dimples?" he stroked the side of my face gently. I shook my head and he sighed.

"What happened?" I croaked.

"You threw up and passed out on stage. Peacekeepers got you and took you off stage and tried to arouse you but you wouldn't wake up so they just brought you here. You've been out for about 30 minutes and it's almost time for you to say your…goodbyes," his eyes started tearing up. He sat me up and I could hear someone knocking on the door. When it opened it was Jaii-Jaii and Josh, they were both crying. Jaii-Jaii ran to me and hugged me so tightly. We cried in each other's arms.

"This shouldn't be happening to you! I tried Desi! I swear I tried!" she cried. I had to be strong, it's already bad enough that I threw up and passed out on stage.

"I know Jaii-Jaii, it's not your fault,"

"Promise me you won't give up!" she cried. I nodded my head softly. "I know how you get! I wanna hear you say it! Promise me!"

"I promise Jaii-Jaii," we look into each other's eyes and it eas like we could see into each other's broken souls. I gave her a weak smile.

"If anything happens to me-"

"Don't say that! No!"

"Jaii-Jaii listen to me!" I yell over her.

"Promise me you'll move on and live life. Promise me that you won't lose yourself if I die," she shook her head defiantly.

"Dammit Jaii-Jaii! Promise me!" I shook her a little and she cried even harder.

"I promise!" she cried. After that I hugged her tightly. Josh had no words at first he just hugged me.

"You better come back," he says softly. He wipes a tear from his eye and gives me a weak smirk. "I can't handle all this without you," he pointed towards Jaii-Jaii and I chuckled softly. Leave it up to Josh to make me feel a little better. The Peacekeepers came in and started taking them away.

"You better come back! Don't give you! Do whatever it takes!" she screams. I give her a weak smile and I blow her a kiss. Finnick was on the couch watching me and soon I had another visitor. It was my entire family. They were all crying…even Roshon which somewhat surprised me. My mother embraced me and held me so tight I couldn't breath, but I let her hold on. Then I hugged my dad, then Destiny, and lastly Roshon.

"You can take them. You have to win," he says. He gave me a look and I could tell he was trying to be strong.

"Your brother is right. We all believe in you,"

"You have to come back to us," my mom says. She turns and starts crying even more. My dad looked heartbroken.

"Remember what your Abuelita used to always say 'Everything happens for a reason and what doesn't kill you makes you stronger' you were chosen so that you could show the world what your made of and prove to the world that you're the strongest. When you come back life will be different and this experience will make you stronger." my dad says wisely. I took in every word and hugged him tightly.

"Listen to me little girl. If you don't come back I will bring you back to life and kill you again!" My sister says dramatically. She was crying but I couldn't help but smile weakly at her exaggerated humor.

"Promise me…that if I die you all will move on with your lives. That if I'm gone forever that you'll make sure I'm remembered. That if I'm broken and as good as gone that you won't harden your hearts and give up on life," they all nodded even though they weren't pleased with my attitude. My dad huddled us all together and we prayed together. As soon as we finished my family was ripped away from me. I had a lot of other visitors to my surprise; teachers, classmates, a few boys from my school, people I traded with, and even Daniel who was also one of my closest friends to be honest. I didn't know this many people even knew I existed let alone cared. I made a note of everyone who had said goodbye to me and it was at least 54.

When it was all over I broke down and cried even more, in Finnick's arms. He held me firmly and ran his fingers through my hair until I calmed down. By that time, it was time to leave. Finnick and Derek walked me to the car that would drive us to the train station. To my surprise the streets looked deserted. When I pulled up to the train station I gasped at what I saw. There were hundreds of people crowded around the station wearing my favorite color…white. Peacekeepers had to make way for everyone. I saw the other tributes boarding the train and when I stepped out of the car the crowd went wild.

I was showered with blue and white roses and rose petals. It was a beautiful sight. I spotted my family joining in near the train. As I reached the train people began to chant.

"Desi! Desi! Desi! Desi!" A tear rolled down my cheek. I had never felt so loved before. People really cared and I knew that this event was extremely meaningful. I couldn't help but smile…and it was a real one. I waved and they continued to throw flowers and petals. I was sad when they closed the doors to the train and I watched through the window as my home became farther and farther behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

I broke down and started crying…again. Finnick came and held onto me and when I finally looked up I noticed the tributes, our escort, and the mentors watching. My fellow District 4 tributes seemed disgusted and I could tell what they were thinking "how pathetic?" Even one of the mentors, Tapia, looked down on me. Why did I even care? It's not like I had a chance of winning anyway. Finally I was able to put a hold on the waterworks.

"Are you okay my dear?" Ginicki asked. I shrugged my shoulders and laid in Finnick's lap lifelessly. He knew how to calm me, and I was glad he was there.

"Well now that we have no distractions. Let's talk about some rules and explain to you about how things will go," she started. Then she rambled on and on and I zoned out. To be honest all I wanted to do was sleep. Finally she was finished and we were assigned mentors. Of course Finnick was mine, the other girl had Tapia, a boy named Tyler got a man named Jared, and the other boy named Trevor got a man named Greg. The only mentor that wouldn't be doing anything would be Annie…considering she's not all the way there if you know what I mean.

It was dinner time and I asked to go to "my room". I laid in bed alone for almost an hour until Finnick joined me and in his hands he held onto a mug of hot chocolate.

"How you feelin' babe?" He sat the mug on the nightstand and got onto the bed. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well when you're ready to eat you can just order something alright?" I nodded to acknowledge that I heard him. He pulled me into his arms and started running his hands through my hair.

"Fin?" I say softly.

"Yea?" I felt his hand stroke the side of my face.

"Why were all those people dressed in white? Why were they throwing roses and chanting? I don't understand," I was thinking about it hard for a while.

"You mean a lot to our District. Almost everyone knows who you are ever since…well you know. I was surprised because I had never seen anything that radical and bold since Katniss and Peeta's victory tour." I tilted my head back so I could look into Finnick's eyes. After about a minute of just staring into his eyes I turned around and straddled him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Can I watch the recaps of the reaping? I'm supposed to be watching it." he asks. I nod my head and he reaches over to the nightstand and grabs the remote. I watched a lot of it with him. So far I was among youngest female tributes. I wasn't even going to lie…I was afraid of my competitors and Finnick sensed it.

When it came to District 4 I paid close attention. I saw Samantha run on stage, I saw the crowd's reaction to my name being called, and I saw the little episode I pulled. People went crazy once I passed out, and Finnick dived in to catch me before I hit the ground. He was trying to wake me up but I wasn't budging. The Peacekeepers came and took me away while there were people trying to clean up the stage and Ginicki tried to divert everyone's attention to the drawing and she called the last boy's name. Everything after that seemed frantic and rushed. Then they showed the footage of me at the train station. My eyes were red and glossy, yet I didn't look…ugly? Finnick looked extremely confused but he was trying to get me onto the train. Then they moved on to the other districts. I watched intently waiting for the commentary. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

My daughter Stella cried in my arms as we rode the train on our way to the Games. I was relieved at the fact that I wasn't competing again. This year since there were four tributes instead of two, Peeta and I had our own tribute to mentor while Haymitch had two. Effie was as excited as ever. She adored my baby and I felt like she wanted Stella for herself.

Haymitch pigged out on stew at the table while I fed Stella.

"Wow she's really pigging out," Peeta says playfully. He puts his finger in the palm of her open hand and like always she grips it tightly. She had blonde hair like Peeta and my eyes. She looked like a good mix of the both of us. I was surprised that President Snow requested us to bring Stella. I was still skeptical about the whole thing.

"Shut up," I say playfully. I would've punched him but I didn't have a free hand.

"She's just like her mother," Haymitch says finishing his soup. I gasp and kick him in his leg. Peeta and the rest of the table started laughing hysterically. I shook my head and once Stella finished her bottle I gave her to Peeta to burp while I ate. After dinner we all watched the recaps of the Reaping. Everything seemed like it always did during the Reapings until it got to District 4.

A pretty girl with thick deep red hair was called onto the stage and the crowd looked extremely mad and surprised too. She was pretty short but she wore 6 inch heels and a nice white dress that hugged her curves and showed a lot of legs and cleavage, especially since it was strapless. She didn't look like the typical District 4 tribute. Tears ran down her cheeks somewhat gracefully and I could tell she was trying to be strong. In the crowd I saw a girl…who kind of looked like her try to volunteer but no one really saw or heard her. I also noticed Finnick's face drop and he looked like someone had slapped him across his face and stabbed him in the heart.

The girl, Desiree, started becoming extremely pale and after one of the boys were called and being escorted onto the stage she threw up. There were gasps, and screams, and people just going nuts. Their escort Ginicki looked extremely disgusted, I laughed when I looked over and saw Effie had the same reaction. One of our female tributes Maria, gasped and covered her chest like she couldn't breathe. Peeta and Haymitch were caught off guard too. Finnick got up to help Desiree but ended up diving in to catch her before she hit the ground from fainting. She looked lifeless and everything almost went downhill. Ginicki finished the drawing, the stage was cleaned, and someone took Desiree of the stage. Peeta and I exchanged looks, no doubt that's going to shake things up. I had a feeling about this girl…she's going to be the focus of the Games this year. We watched the rest of the recaps and immediately afterwards Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith came on to comment on today's events.

"Well ladies and gentleman those were this year's lovely tributes. Looks like this year will be one of the most exciting yet." Caesar begins.

"Yes, now I want to address something that everyone can't stop talking about," Claudius says. He smiles very big at the camera, no doubt he had some juicy gossip.

"Oh, the girl from District 4, what was her name? It's at the tip of my tongue," Caesar says with a concentrated look.

"Yes, her name is Desiree Lopez, and first off I'd like to say she is absolutely gorgeous! I mean have you seen her dimples!?" In their background you could see a picture of her smiling on the train. They were pretty and it was a trait I didn't see often. The audience went wild. Caesar smiles and turns towards Claudius.

"Yes, they are rather breathtaking aren't they? She surprised everyone when she threw up and passed out on stage. Talk about a serious case of stage fright," Caesar jokes. The audience laughs even though his "joke" wasn't funny.

"Did you see the reaction to her being drawn!? I haven't seen anything like it in a while." More like they've never seen that…ever. I mean Peeta and I have both gotten pretty bold reactions but nothing like that.

"Yes, why do you think that is? I think everyone wants to know what makes this girl so special besides her out of the ordinary looks." Caesar looks towards the audience for reassurance and they all clap and holler in compliance. Claudius's face lights up.

"She's that one girl who was bullied for two years and when the headmistress finally took action and punished the girls they were furious. A few months later Desiree was abducted by three of her bullies who attempted to rape her in the leader's basement," the audience gasped. Caesar looked extremely shocked and looked as if he were to have a heart attack.

"That's terrible! Poor girl!" he says shaking his head. Claudius nods his head in agreement.

"The story was big for four reasons. First of all, the girls who attempted to rape her had belonged to very rich and prestigious families. Second of all, the school had ignored this problem for a long time and it was also very prestigious. Third of all, Finnick Odair was involved in the case, and I don't know how he is connected to Desiree because she wasn't a rich resident in the District. So how they knew each other, I have no idea, and I also don't know why he got involved. Lastly, the case was dismissed at first but after an investigation, the case was reopened. Plus it angered many people that knew her personally in her community." Claudius continues. Wow, I understood everything now.

"That's something major. I mean this sweet girl got abused for years and people overlooked it, and on top of that when something is finally done she almost gets her virginity and innocence stolen," If I didn't know better, I would've thought Caesar was about to cry.

"Yes, so pretty much the whole district knew about the case. I mean it was in the process when it came time for the Reaping. So during this time this little girl is going through so much and on top of that she gets pulled into the Games. Many thought it was unfortunate." Claudius states. He looks back into the crowd then back to Caesar.

"Well then, what's your theory on what happened in the departure seen?"

"Well sources say that white is her favorite color. She looked great in her white strapless by the way. Anyways, sources also say that it symbolized her innocence and purity, something that was almost taken. The blue roses being thrown symbolized her worth, while the white symbolized meant hope and good luck. It seemed extremely organized. I mean the streets were emptied quickly and a whole bunch of people just showed up in white with one or more bouquets of roses in their hands,"

"She must have meant a lot to them. That's just amazing," they wrapped up their conversation on Desiree then talked about other tributes. Clearly none of us were interested so Haymitch turned off the t.v.

"Looks like we have competition this year," Effie says in a somewhat excited tone. Peeta got up to put the baby to bed and I turned to Haymitch who rolled his eyes at Effie.

"I don't think so. I mean it seems almost like any other year except for that one girl," Blaine says while yawning and stretching. Ashton the other male tribute rolls his eyes.

"What was that for Ashton?" I ask.

"Nothing I just think it's stupid how some people don't realize she's already ahead of the Game. I mean she's already earned tons of sympathy. She's hot, and no telling what she's capable of," Haymitch nods in agreement.

"Almost like how people fell for Katniss volunteering for Prim, and how the whole "star-crossed lovers" thing played out," Haymitch says casually. They both had a point. You're pretty much already half-way to victory if you attract tons of sponsors.

"We can talk about this tomorrow. I think we should all get some rest," Effie says brightly. I nod in agreement and say goodnight to everyone. Peeta was in the shower when I walked into our room. I checked on Stella and then I went in the bathroom with Peeta to start getting ready for bed.

"So what's going on?" Peeta asks. I could see his silhouette through the door of the shower.

"Nothing really, Ashton seemed pretty upset over that Desiree girl. He knows that she already has an advantage over the rest of the tributes." I start brushing my teeth when he responds.

"So did you guys discuss it?"

"No, Effie said we were going too tomorrow since she thought we should go to sleep,"

"Oh okay," he turned off the water and he stepped out the shower. I had gotten used to seeing Peeta naked so it didn't bother me. If anything it turned me on. Once we got back from the Games he never stopped working out and on top of that he still grew. He was a man now…considering he was now 18. I finished brushing my teeth and Peeta brushed his teeth while I got into the shower. I turn around to close the door and I see him smiling at me.

"What?" I didn't even attempt to cover my body. I mean Peeta was my husband, he's seen me naked like a million times, we had a freakin baby together.

"Nothing," he winked and finished brushed his teeth. I rolled my eyes and close the door to take my glorious shower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Desiree's POV**

I fell asleep in Finnick's arms and I wish I hadn't…

I was getting out of school when someone started calling me. I walked in the general direction I heard it coming from. Then all of a sudden one person grabs me from behind and covers my mouth, while one person lifted me and another blindfolded me. They were strong but their hands were soft, and I could tell they were girls. I was thrown into the backseat of a car I'm guessing. Then I felt someone inject something into my arm. Moments later I was unconscious.

When I woke up I was cold and shivering. The room was pitch black and I couldn't see anything. I noticed that all I had on were my bra and underwear. My hands and feet were tied and my mouth was gagged. I was so scared I almost peed on myself. I started whimpering and moving slightly. It was extremely hard to even lift my finger and turn my head. It seemed like hours had passed before someone finally came. My stomach growled. Seriously!? How could I be hungry at a time like this!?

I felt a presence real close, and when the person turned on the light above me I saw who it was…Amber.

"Oh so you awake huh trick?" she gives me a smirk. She looked somewhat clean. I was extremely scared of what she might do. I mean it was obvious she was gay. At first she would just do questionable things like rip my shirt then touch on my boob. Or when she was giving me a swirly I would feel her on me slightly thrusting against me. Then she gave me a choice whether to go out with her or continue to be bullied. You can probably guess what my answer was.

She smiled and stroked the side of my face. I looked around to see that I was in some kind of basement and she had me on the top of a table. She pulled out a mattress and started putting sheets on it. Then she picked me up and dropped me onto the mattress and got on top of me. I started to cry and attempted to scream.

"No one is gonna hear you stupid. No one is even home. You're all mine now," she makes me look straight into her eyes. Her face was so close to mine her pimples looked 3D and I felt like I could see her unibrow growing. Her breath was hot and smelled like fish and cheese. She started kissing me up and down my neck while her hands felt on my body. I couldn't move but I could feel everything she was doing to me. It's one of the worst feelings in the world.

She ungagged me and when I tried to speak nothing really came out. It was like a hushed gibberish. I cried as she forcefully kissed me and stuck her tongue in my mouth. I felt so dirty. She started moaning and whispering in my ear. I started to feel my nerves work a little more. It felt my body was beginning to reboot and wake up from an extremely deep sleep. I couldn't let her know though. I looked around, planning my escape. Meanwhile she took off my bra and slipped off my panties. She squeezed my boobs and played with my nipple. Then he hands went…down there and she rubbed it at first. Then her finger when inside of me and I grimaced in pain. I felt extremely uncomfortable. Then she started sucking on my nipple like a nursing newborn baby.

She moaned loudly. Yea I'm sure she was enjoying this. I continued to cry and my protests were increasing in volume. It didn't help. It was as if it were turning her on even more. Then she started kissing me from my neck all the way down to my coochie. Then she licked it like it was ice cream or something. Then she used to fingers to open my vagina and she stuck her tongue in. I squirmed a little. My body seemed to respond in a positive way but in my heart and mind it felt terrible. She continued to lick and stick her tongue in and out and eventually started sucking.

Then she started fingering me again and looked around like she was looking for something. She smacked her lips and took her finger out of me. I felt temporarily relieved.

"Try anything and you'll be sorry bitch," she got off of me and walked out of the room. I was thrilled to see my body was functioning. I rolled off of the bed and I found a way to stand. I hopped over to a pocketknife I saw in the corner on a small table. I turned around and grabbed struggled to grasp the knife and open it. I heard a noise and I hopped back over to the mattress and resumed my position. I hurried to cut through the thick ropes. I pretended to squirm when I was really concealing my hands with the sheets.

I felt the bonding get weaker and I kept going. I heard Amber trudging down the stairs and in her hand was something pink that looked just like a penis. I responded in a horrified expression and I hurried to cut through the ropes. She straddled me and resumed her position and she gave me an evil smile revealing her huge teeth and her ugly overbite.

"I can tell you're a virgin…not after tonight though," she straps on the pink penis and she played with it. Was that supposed to arouse me, cause' I sure wasn't turned on by that. I had a mini fiesta in my head when I broke though the ropes. I grasped the knife tightly. While she was hovering over me so I pretended to be into it when I was looking for the right place to strike.

"Oh so you like this huh?" she smiles and slaps my coochie with the fake dick and starts rubbing it. I quickly looked and decided on my escaped route while she sucked on my neck. Just as she was about to enter me I stabbed her in the arm. While she was stunned I poked her in the eyes and hit one of her pressure points causing her a great deal of pain. It bought me at least five minutes.

"You bitch!" She yelled. I pulled out the knife and pushed her off me. Then I quickly cut the ropes on my feet. I looked and when I spotted my clothes I ran to get them then I ran out of the basement. The house was dark and everything looked so big. I only worried about my bra and underwear and I dropped everything else. I went at least three different routes until I heard Amber coming after me.

I quickly turned left and I was led into the kitchen. I heard Amber close behind. I quickly grabbed one of the skillets that was out and a knife, and ran through the next door.

"You little stupid bitch! You don't even know you're way around! When I find you you're dead!" I ran down the hall until I didn't know whether to turn left or right. Something told me to go right so I did. It was quiet…a little too quiet. Then I heard her trying to be silent. I ran behind a couch and opened the closet door and closed it. Then I ducked at just the right moment. I could hear her step forward as quietly as she could.

"Really? She's gonna hide in the closet?" As she walked past the couch towards the closet door… BAM! I whacked her in the back of her head and she dropped to the ground like a ton of bricks. Then I ran for my life. Finally I found the door and ran out. It was dark out. I ran through the crisp air to the nearest light and I looked at the street sign. I finally knew where I was. Finnick had taken me to a restaurant near here and my mom ran one of her shifts out here. I ran to the house my mom cleaned on her last shift and I banged on the door frantically.

"Who in the HE-" the man who answered the door immediately stopped at the sight of me. He knew exactly who I was.

"I'm sorry I know it's late but I need help. This is the only place I know around here-"I cried.

"Ssshh come in," he gently pulls me. His wife comes down the steps in a silk robe.

"Who was at the-?" She gasped at the sight of me.

"Desiree? Oh my god! What happened to you!?" She ran and turned on one of the lights. I tried my best to tell her what happened but I was crying at the same time. She shook her head.

"We have to take her to the hospital," he says firmly.

"I'll get her some clothes. Go get Henry and Francis," she responds. He nods and runs upstairs. Mrs. Henderson, the lady's name, looked like she wanted to do ten things at once. She was clearly panicking.

"Okay, sit here. I'll be right back," she gently pushes me onto one of her expensive couches in her "waiting room" I mean this house was just as massive as Amber's. I sat there shivering and crying. I had looked over to see that it was 2 AM. What the hell!? Where were Amber's parents? Why wasn't anyone home? Soon Mrs. Henderson came back with a tank top, a sweater, some leggings, and a pair of nice sandals.

"Here put this on," she urges. I hurry and put the clothes on and I felt some relief. I wasn't nearly as cold as I was. She grabbed her coat and I heard her sons and Mr. Henderson come down the stairs. Henry was 9 and Francis was 12. They both looked confused and tired. I felt bad for putting them through this.

We were all ushered into a car and they drove to the nearest hospital which was 4 miles away. We got into the hospital and I was seen. I gave them Finnick's number and they called. Then the doctors performed a "rape kit". They took everything they can to find DNA. They took pictures of all the hickies on my body and the rope burns. They even ended up took my underwear because it most likely had fingerprints along with traces of saliva.

When everything was over Finnick busted through the doors. I went completely numb and he kept calling me.

"Desiree! Are you ok!? Talk to me! Desiree! Desiree! Desiree!" He yelled and started shaking me. A voice inside my head was screaming and wouldn't shut up. Then I felt a slap and I saw a flash of white. When I woke up Finnick was shaking me. Jared and one of the attendants were also there. My eyes were wide and I was breathing heavily. Sweat dripped down my face and my body was shaking. Finnick quickly kissed me and pulled me close.

"It's just a nightmare Desi. It's okay, I'm here," he gets onto the bed and pulls me into his arms and once again…I start crying **-.-**


End file.
